Blood Loss
by Slr.rose
Summary: Rose is in love with her instructor Dimitri. But thrown into the mix is the fact that they both get kidnapped by Strigoi. What will happen when Rose finds out that he has the same feelings for her? What will happen to them and there love?
1. School Day

**Hey, so this is just a little Authors note to say that I hope you like this story. I hope it goes far and that you all love it! Btw this chapter is short, the others will be longer.**

I walked out of my dorm room and was greeted by my best friend Lissa. "Hey." I said to her.

"Hey, you ready to go to breakfast?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm starving." We walked in silence for a few moments before she looked down at my arm that was covered in different sized bruises.

"Wow, guardian Belikov is really going hard on you, isn't he?"

"Yeah, training with him is a total bitch. He's a nice guy and all but man, he really just doesn't know when to call it quits." It was true he was a nice guy and was hard on me, but I knew the reason was because he wanted to see me "go far in life," as he put it. He had said I could be a great guardian if I worked hard, and that's the reason he trains me the way he does.

"Oh come on, I know that you like it." She had a point, not just training but being with Dimitri was great. I had a giant crush on him. However I had no idea how he felt about me, but Lissa knew that I liked him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She just laughed in response.

We finally reached the breakfast table where our friends were seated at. Mason, Eddie, Mia, Natalie, Ardian and Lissa's boyfriend Christian. I sat down beside Lissa and Ardian. He slung his arm around me. His pass time consisted of drinking, smoking or flirting with me.

"Hello, little dhampire." He greeted me.

"Hey." I said back as I picked up a pancake from the middle of the table and pored syrup all over it and continued to talk with my group of friends.

As I finished the last bite of my breakfast the bell rang for class to start in five minutes. We all got up from our table with our bags and went our separate ways.

English class was its usual boring self, In till in the middle of English class the teacher got a call on the class phone that was attached on the wall by the door. Mr. Clark went and began to speak with the person on the other line as the rest of the class read the paper we had for homework. But me being me I eavesdropped on the conversation in front of me, only being able to hear Mr. Clarks side I didn't fully know what was going on. "Yes." "She's here." "Right now?" "No, it's not a problem." "I'll send her on her way." He hung up the phone and made eye contact with me right away. "Rose, you are wanted in the headmistresses' office." _Perfect_ I thought. _What did I do this time_? I collected my things and left the class without a word. What was this about? I have been on good behavior this whole week. When I walked into her office I was greeted by her along with two guardians, one whom was Dimitri.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked her as I sat down in the plush red leather chair across from her, we were separated by her desk but I could tell that she was tapping her leg against the floor behind it.

"Yes Rose, we need to talk." She said in a crisp, commanding voice.

**So, how did you like it? I know this chapter is short, but it's only the first one so I wanted to make it shorter, the others will be longer. I would love to hear back from you guys, I love to hear your impute, so don't forget to review or DM me. Hope you liked it. **

**-S.R**


	2. Welcome to the City

"_Yes Rose, we need to talk." She said in a crisp, commanding voice._

"What did I do this time?" I ask her as I rolled my eyes.

"You did nothing. I need to speak to you about your training with Guardian Belikov." I looked up at Dimitri worried about what was to come next, but he looked fine. So I managed to relaxed in my seat.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's your solo training tomorrow. So we are sending you and guardian Belikov off in the human world, no guards, nothing. You will be out there for two weeks. You can go pack your things, you leave tomorrow at human time. 10:30AM"

"Is that all?"

"Yes." She said as I stood up.

"Do I skip class to pack?" I asked her hoping for a yes. Like, come on, who doesn't want to skip class?

"Yes." I nodded my head towards her and left her office. On my way back to my room I passed Mason.

"Hey Mase, listen I won't be here for the next two weeks. So if you could tell the group that would be great."

"Oh, why? Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have some solo trailing out with Dimitri. I have to live with the humans for two weeks." I said.

"Oh, well that should be easy, considering that you ran away and lived with them and Lissa for a year not too long ago."

"Yeah." We did our little handshake that we always did and I proceeded to walk away back toward my room. When I reached it I began to pack right away. I tried to pick not so much black as I wanted to blend in. When I finished packing I turned around to look at the clock, it read 4:00 AM. The school day was over, I should go see Lissa, tell her the news over supper .

When I reached the dining hall Lissa was sat down at a table with our friends. "Hey," I said as I reached them. They all turned to look at me when I sat down.

"Is it true that you'll be gone for two weeks?" Asked Lissa.

"Yeah, I leave at 10:30 this morning. Part of my training is that I have to live with the humans for two weeks."

"Oh, well I'll miss you." She looked at me. _Getting alone time with Dimitri are we?_ She asked me through our bond. We got the bond when she brought me back to life after a car accident that killed her family, which now means that I'm shadowkissed. No one knows that I died and came back to life other than Lissa,and well , I want it to stay that way. Mrs. Karp, was a teacher that knew what happened to me, what I was and she had warned me that if I told anyone it could put Lissa and I in danger. I don't know why or how, but I don't want to risk anything. I sighed and looked away from her.

"What's for supper?" I asked to no one unparticular.

"Hamburgers." Said Mia.

"Sweet!" I said as I grabbed two and began putting my toppings on them.

"Hey Rose, I hope you have fun during your training." Said Mia. I looked at the doll like girl.

"Thanks." I said as I took a bite out of my hamburger.

Supper ended pretty fast and I went back to my room, determined to get some sleep before leaving. But with the nightmares that attacked me once I fell asleep I woke up at 9:20. It was only ten minutes before I was to wake up via my alarm but I would have liked the extra ten minutes. I sighed loudly and untangled myself from the white bed sheets that were trapping me. I brushed out my long dark wavy hair and decided to leave it down. Moving on to my wardrobe I went with black jeans and a dark ruby T-shirt and my black leather jacket over top of it. I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room locking it behind me. When I reached the front gate there were three guardians, one whom was Dimitri.

"Hello Rose, are you ready to leave?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said as I got into the passenger seat of the black van with tinted windows. He got in the driver's seat. "So, where are we going?" I asked as he pulled out of the school perimeters.

"Three hours out from here, into the city. We will be staying in a hotel in the town down area of Gold Seeder."

"Okay." I said as I pulled out my phone to start playing games on it.

The three hours passed by pretty fast as I was listening to music and playing games on my phone the whole time. Dimitri finally parked in front of a tall silver building with glass windows covering it. I put my phone away.

"This it?" I asked.

"Yes, our room is on the third floor, number 208. I'm sorry, but the school fount that it would be easier and safer if we shared a room."

"It's fine." I said waving my hand toward him. It was true, I really didn't mind at all. We got out of the van and grabbed our things and walked inside strait to the front desk.

"Hello, we booked room 208 for two weeks." Said Dimitri. The girl at the front desk was wearing a black suit. She had red hair that was pulled up into a bun, was pale and covered in freckles.

"Yes, uhh one minute," She tapped something into the computer that was in front of her and looked back up. "Oh yes." She turned around and grabbed a key from the wall behind her and handed it to Dimitri.

"There you go. Have a nice stay." She said as we walked away.

"So comrade, what to first?"

"Well," Said Dimitri giving me a side long glans "We should probably let the school know we reached the hotel, then unpack our things."

"Okay, whatever you say." I couldn't help but be exited for the next two weeks. I was going to be alone, with Dimitri in the city; this was going to be great, as long as I didn't screw anything up.

**So, how did you like it? Let me know in the reviews.**

**-S.R**


	3. Nightmare

Once I was done unpacking I laid down on my bed. It was 2:00 PM. I would have been asleep right now but since its human time everyone was up. I turned to look at Dimitri who was reading an old west book.

"Hey comrade, can I sleep right now by any chance?" I asked him. He looked up at me and put the book down.

"No, you have to sleep when the humans sleep, at night."

"Oh come on, were not doing anything. Why not?" He looked at his watch.

"Yes we are, we have to go to the store, buy the things we need for the next two weeks."

"So, like food?" I asked.

"Yes, exactly like food."

"Great!" I said. I turned around and got my leather jacket off my bed and went to the door. He chuckled and put his book on his bed. The room we had gotten had plane white walls, two queen sized beds, a TV, a black hard wood table and a matching closet. On the wall directly opposite from me it was a glass door that led to a balcony.

"You're like a little kid Roza, waiting for candy." Roza, I loved it when he called me that. I was interrupted by my thoughts when Dimitri opened the door up for us. I walked out of the room and turned right towards the elevator. When we got inside he pressed the button to the first floor. I turned to look at him.

"Do you think we'll run into any Strigoi during our two weeks away from the school?" I asked him. He turned to look back at me. Our dark eyes locking.

"Possibly, and if we do it would be good, keep us on our feet. As long as we can still handle ourselves."

"Yeah." The conversation was dropped when the elevator doors opened, we were back on the main floor in the lobby.

The car ride to the store was short and silent, but a comfortable silence. When we got out Dimitri went for the fruits and vegetables first.

"What do you want?" He asked me. I looked around and found a container that was mixed with different fruits; strawberries, blueberries, blackberries and raspberries. I grabbed it and put it in the cart we had. He grabbed a bag of carrots and we moved onto the next lane. The packaged food.

"You want anything from this lane?" He said as he looked at me. I scanned the lane with my eyes in till they landed on cinnamon bread.

"Cinnamon bread?" I asked in a hopeful tone. He walked over and grabbed some, chucking two loafs in the cart.

The rest of the shopping trip went smoothly. I would pick more sugary things like pie and juice, and Dimitri would pick out healthier things like fruits and vegetable bread.

When we got to the casher, it was a guy around by age; he had dirty blond hair, green eyes, was tall and somewhat muscular. He was hot. "Hey," He said winking at me.

"Hey." I said giving him a seductive smirk.

"What's your name?" He asked me. I can feel Dimitri go tense behind me, but I don't understand why, this guy clearly doesn't want to hurt either of us.

"Rose, what's yours?"

"Dylan, and Rose I have to say, your looks are very compelling." I felt a bit weird flirting with a random guy right in front of Dimitri. But nothing was going on between us, yes, I liked him, but I knew that he didn't share the same feelings for me.

"I get that a lot." I said. He smirked at me and continued to bag our foods. He looked at the screen in front of him then looked between Dimitri and I.

"Your total is $47.35." Dimitri took out his wallet and paid the boy. "Have a nice day, Rose." He said winking at me.

"You too, Dylan." We walked out of the store carrying a handful of bags.

When we got back to our hotel room I went over to my bed and read the clock. 4:oo PM. God, I really wasn't used to this whole human time thing. I lay down on my bed closing my eyes, only to be interrupted by Dimitri.

"Rose, try not to fall asleep, will you?" I opened my eyes looking at him and let out a long sigh.

"Sure thing comrade." I grabbed my phone and earphones to play some music and closed my eyes. "I'm just going to play some music." I told him.

A few hours later I looked at the clock. 7:46. I knew that Lissa was up by now so I let myself slip into her mind.

_I, or rather she was walking alone to her first class. She was outside, it was an overcast night, she looked around, it must have rained there and not here. She had a feeling that someone was following her. She stopped and looked around the empty court yard, usually there were student roaming around, not to many seeing as class didn't start till 8:30, but some. She continued to walk, then right in front of her were her parents and brother, they walked up to her._

"_Rose," Her mother said. Why was she talking about me? " She should have stayed here, she should have died." He brother then took that opportunity to strangle her. Lissa and I both let out a scream. It was getting harder and harder for us to breath._

"_Stop!" Lissa gasped. We were both trying to get air in our lungs, but failing. We could feel darkness creeping into our vision. _

"_You will pay for this!" Yelled her father. "You and Rose will both pay!" He took a step closer to her and spoke his next words quietly. "You brought Rose back from the dead. What's dead should stay dead. You broke that rule. You will both pay."_

Lissa woke up with a start, she had had a nightmare. I could feel myself slipping out of her mind and back into my body with ruff, strong hands shaking me. I could hear my name was being called in a frantic, male voice.

"Roza! Roza! Wake up Roza!" I finally slipped back into my body. I blinked a few times and tried to steady my breathing. Dimitri was leaning over me, his was holding onto my shoulders.

"Dimitri?" I asked. I looked around; I was back in the hotel room. Everything I saw and felt wasn't real, it was Lissa's nightmare.

"Roza, are you okay?" He asked letting go of my shoulders as I sat up and leaned myself against the bedframe.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I was breathing heavily, trying hard to steady it out. I could see him relax, but only a bit; he sat down on my bed in front of me.

"What happened?"

"I-I slipped into Lissa's mind, but, she had a nightmare."

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay Roza."

"Yeah, me too." Just then, in donned on me. Dimitri only ever called me Roza when we seemed to let his emotions show. What did that mean? Was it because he felt something more for me? Or just a coincidence?

**So, how did you like that chapter? Let me know in the reviews. I love to hear what you all have to say!**


	4. Taken

**Hey guys so just wanted to let you know that this chapter is kind of the beginning of the whole plot… hope you like it. ;)**

The next morning I woke up at 9:00AM. I looked over to find Dimitri's bed empty; however I could hear that the shower was running, so he must have been in there. I got up and brushed out my hair and put it up in a messy bun. I walked over to my suitcase and grabbed my clothes for the day and put them back on my bed. Finally Dimitri came out of the bathroom, he was wearing a black T-shirt and regular blue jeans his hair was still damp from the shower as it hung just above his shoulders. I walked past him and entered the washroom and as I did I could smell a bit of his aftershave. God, I loved the smell of his aftershave. When I got into the bathroom I locked the door and quickly stripped down and climbed into the shower, turning it on and letting the warm water pore down onto me as it slowly awoke my body.

When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my body, letting my wet hair hang around me in waves. I looked around the bathroom and realized that something was missing, my cloths. I internally cursed myself for being so forgetful. I opened the door just so my head could fit through. I looked around and saw Dimitri on his bed flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Dimitri?" I called out to him. He looked over to me in confusion and set the remote down on the bed beside him.

"Yes Rose, what do you need?"

"Uh, I forgot to grab my cloths, there on my bed. Can you hand them to me?" He looked over to the bed beside his and got up walking over to it. He picked up my cloths with grace and handed them to me. I slipped one arm through the crack in the door while the other held up my towel. I grabbed them and set them on the counter beside me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Roza." I smiled at him and shut the door. Roza, he did it again, called me Roza. God, I have completely gone off the deep end. I turned around and put on my cloths. I had picked an emerald green two finger tang top and black jeans. I blow dried my hair so it hung in soft, light curls. I came out of the bathroom and Dimitri was back were we was before; on his bed watching TV.

"You want to go down to the lobby?" I asked. He turned off the TV and turned his head to look at me. I saw him look me over, but in a non-perverted way, more as in a curious way. "To get some breakfast." I finished. His eyes looked back at mine.

"Sure." He answered back. He got up and we headed out of our hotel room, walking to the eating area. Just before we entered my phone began to ring. I fished it out of my back pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Lissa. I looked up at Dimitri.

"It's Lissa, I'll be back." I turned to walk out of the hotel to talk to her, I walked around to the side of the building. It was an overcast day. The sky covered in grey clouds. I pressed answer and held the phone to my ear but there was only silence on the other end.

"Lissa?" I called into the phone, still no answer. Something wasn't right. I hung up and turned around to head back into the hotel to talk to Dimitri about my suspicions before a heard a soft chuckle from behind me. I turned around and was faced with a tall man, he had black hair, very pale skin, and was wearing all black gear, he was Strigoi. Before I could say anything I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, making me crumple to the floor where I was engulfed in blackness.

**Dimitri's POV**

Roza had gotten a call from Lissa twenty minutes ago. I was starting to wonder what was going on. I got out of my seat at the breakfast bar and walked outside of the warm hotel only to be greeted by the cool air from outside. I looked around and found no sign of Roza. I could feel a pain in my chest, something wasn't right. She wouldn't take this long, she would have called Lissa back after eating and came back inside. I walked on over to the side of the building to find no one there. If something happened to Roza, my Roza when she was on my watch…. I banished the thought. I walked further into the alleyway. There, on the ground was Roza's phone, in a small pool on blood.

**Hey guys, I know that this chapter is a bit short but I wanted it to end like this. What did you think? What did you think of Dimitri's point of view? Make sure to tell me in the reviews.**


	5. Meeting Carter

**Dimitri POV**

I looked around, where was she? When I realized that she wasn't here I started to turn to go back inside to inform the court I heard a chuckle from behind me. I spun around and was faced with three Strigoi. "Looking for your little girlfriend?" Asked one of them. I grabbed my steak from my inside coat pocket.

"What did you do to her, Where is she?" I asked in a stern voice.

"Oh," Said the man in the middle stepping forward. "We have her; she's okay, for now." I ran towards the three, they came back to me. Two jumped to get to me but I slid a small distance on the ground. I stood up just as the one still standing turned around to face me; I took him by surprise and staked him in the heart. When his body fell to the ground the other two advanced on me, or should I say three, there was one more than before. They came charging at me and I deflected there blows. I grabbed one around the neck and turned him to face away from he, about to steak him in the heart, in till I felt a sharp pain on the head, and I felt darkness take me away.

**Rose POV**

I woke up and opened my eyes. Around me I could see that I was in a room. It had one red door and the rest of the walls where a grey concrete. I sat up and heard the jingle of chains, I looked down at myself and realized that I was chained to the wall by my hands and feet, about a meter worth of chain to move with. _What did I get myself into this time?_ I questioned myself. To answer my question I heard the door squeak open. From behind the door out came three men, all Strigoi. It was clear that the one in the middle was the leader and the other two were guards. The leader walked up to me and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up into his lifeless eyes. "Ah, what do we have here? Rose Hathaway."

"What do _you_ want with me?" I growled. He chuckled hearing me say this and stepped away, letting go of my chin.

"My name, dear Rose is Carter. I want the princess; however, she is heavily guarded. So I will have to suffice with you, for now."

"What, you want to use me as ransom? The queen will never agree to that." I said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"Oh, well you see, we have our ways." He sneered. "And when we got you, we also realized that there was another with you." I felt my heart stop. Dimitri, did they get Dimitri? "Now, he was a bit harder to get here seeing as you didn't put up much of a fight. But we did. Now what would the queen do if we had two of her best guardians, and one a girl. You don't see many women guardians around anymore, do you?"

"You're lying, you down have him." I could feel my anxiety get worse by the second. What if they did have him? What would happen to us? Would the queen let us die, get turned, or trade us for Lissa? Carter turned to the guard on his right and whispered to them, the two guards left and closed the door. Leaving Carter and I alone. He walked up to me and crouched down to my level.

"What are you doing?" I spat out to him. He let his hand play with my hair, and then rested it on my shoulder.

"Scared?" He asked me smiling.

"No."

"You know, this whole time that I have you, I'm not afraid to hurt you my dear." I didn't say anything to him right away, I didn't know what to say.

"Well, after all you are Strigoi." I said finding my voice. But as I said it, I realized it was the wrong thing to say. He slapped me across my face, but because of his long nails he left behind five long scratches across my face. I could feel the blood coming from them and roll down my face, down my neck. They must have been deep cuts.

"You are going to learn to keep your mouth shut, or you will pay." I was about to say something just as the door opened. I couldn't see who came in, but I knew that the two guards from before were chaining up someone right across from me. The guards and there leader walked back to the door.

"Well, it seems like you two have some catching up to do." They turned around and left through the red door. I turned back to face the person across from me. My heart stopped, it couldn't be, I have to be going crazy. But when he opened his mouth, I knew who it was.

"Roza?" He asked.

"Dimitri?"

**So, how was that? Did you like it? Let me know in the reviews I love hearing from all of you. You can ask me any questions you have.**


	6. Strangled

**Rose POV**

"_Dimitri?"_

"Roza are you okay?" He asked. I could hear the panicked tone he was speaking with. I brought my hand up to my face and felt that some of the blood had dried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you?" I asked. He seemed to be fine but I wanted to make sure.

"Yes." I stayed silent for a few moments looking down at my hands. In till finally I looked back up to meat Dimitri still looking at me.

"Dimitri, they don't want us." I said, about to tell him what Carter told me.

"Then why do they have us?"

"They want to trade us for Lissa."

"The queen will never agree to that, she's the last royal in her blood line and were just two guardians."

"I know, so what do you think will happen to us?"

"I don't know Roza; I just hope that it's fast." After Dimitri's answer the door was opened again. I was faced with Carter, but only him this time.

"Well hello, having fun are we?" Neither Dimitri or I said anything. "Well you'll be happy to know that I contacted your queen, all though, sadly, she won't give up the princess, but I have my ways," Carter walked over to me, behind him I could she Dimitri tense.

"Now Rose, I know about your bond with the princess. All you have to do if tell her to talk the queen into saving you. I know she has very powerful compulsion and get her ways easily so I don't think it will be a problem. You can easily save your life along with your lovers over here by doing so." He said pointing to Dimitri who sat on the floor behind him. I ignored the lovers comment and turned back to Carter.

"The bond only works one way. I can't ."

"Oh, you see, I don't think so, I think that if you're in enough fear or pain, or any emotion, that you can get to her, you just have to try."

"Yeah? And how's that?" I asked in a snarky voice. He smiled a chilling smile at me.

"By pain and fear, my dear Rose." He produced a small dagger from behind his back and drew a long tally on my left for arm. I yelped in shock. I could hear Dimitri's chains rattling. Carter backed up, walking over to Dimitri and did the same. "Day one, you have no idea what I have in store for you two." He looked between us and walked back to me. He motioned for me to stand; I looked over to Dimitri who gave a small node. I stood up and looked straight into Carters eyes.

"But you Rose, oh, you'll be my star." He gave me a powerful slap across my face making me stubble to the side. Once I regained my balance he came at me again. I tried to block him but the chains that attached me to the wall where to short. He grabbed me around my neck and lifted me up against the wall, making my feet dangle just above the ground. I tried to pry his hands off of me but it was no good. I could feel myself getting dizzy, gasping for air and black spots dances into my vision slowly at first, but then they grew, covering most of my vision. It felt like I was gasping for hours, even though I knew it was only seconds. Just as everything went back and I stopped gasping for air because I no longer could I felt the pressure leave me, but once my head met the floor. I stayed in the darkness.

I woke gasping and coifing for air. I could hear someone calling my name.

"Roza! Roza! Rose wake up!" When I finally regained myself I looked over at Dimitri, I was slumped against the floor and wall and my body felt heavy from the lack of air.

"How-" I lapsed back into a fit of coifing. "How long was I out?" I said when I was done.

"You were out for what felt like a," He stopped trying to get his thoughts together. "Half hour."

"Oh. Are you okay?" I asked, but once again he looked fine except for the long cut on his arm matching mine.

"Yes, I'm fine Roza. Are you." I gave him a faint smile.

"Don't worry comrade. I can handle a lot."

"I know you can Roza. But I'm worried that neither of us will be able to handle this."

**Sorry this is short. But how did you like it? ****Let me know if you want the next chapter to be this one in Dimitri's point of view, or if you just want it to continue. I'll update once I get enough reviews on what you guys want.**


	7. Dimitri's Take

**Dimitri POV**

"_Dimitri?"_

I looked up into dark brown eyes. Roza. She looked tired; she had five long gash marks across the left side of her face.

"Roza are you okay?" She touched her face. Even at her worst she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you?" She asked me. I didn't have to hesitate on my answer. I knew I was fine, I was more concerned about Rose right now.

"Yes." Rose looked down at her hands. But I kept my eyes locked on her. Never once looking away. She looked back up at me with a sad expression written all over her face.

"Dimitri, they don't want us." That sent a chill down my spine. If they didn't want us then why were we here?

"Then why do they have us?"

"They want to trade us for Lissa."

"The queen will never agree to that, she's the last royal in her blood line and we're just two guardians."

"I know, so what do you think will happen to us?" I wanted to go over to her and comfort her, tell her that we will make it out of here well alive. But I couldn't, and I didn't even know if I believed myself.

"I don't know Roza; I just hope that it's fast." Once I spoke my true thoughts the door opened. The Strigoi leader walked though, but only him this time.

"Well hello, having fun are we?" Neither Rose or I spoke a word. "Well you'll be happy to know that I contacted your queen, although, sadly she won't give up the princess, but I have my ways. He walked over to Rose, I tensed. It was clear that his target was her when he spoke next.

"Now Rose, I know about your bond with the princess. All you have to do is tell her to talk to the queen into saving you. I know she has very powerful compulsion and get her ways easily so I don't think it will be a problem. You can easily save your life along with your lovers over here by doing so." I wasn't a fan of the 'lovers' comment he though in there. I loved Roza, but she had no idea how I felt about her, at least from what I could tell. Although to be fair I had no idea how she felt about me.

"The bond only works one way. I can't."

"Oh, you see, I don't think that, I think that if you're in enough fear, or pain, or any emotion for that matter that you can get to her. You just have to try."

"Yeah? And how's that?" My old Rose was back with her sarcastic comments, but I worried that this wasn't exactly the time or place for them. He smiled a chilling smile at her.

"By pain and fear, my dear Rose." I saw the man produce a small dagger from behind his back and drew a long tally mark or her left arm. I tried to get over to her, to protect her but the chains held me in place. I herd her give a small yelp and I could tell it was more from shock rather pain. He then walked over to me doing the same to my left arm.

"Day one, you have no idea what I have in store for you two." He walked back to her and motioned for her to stand. She looked at me and I nodded for her to stand. It was that or he was going to make her stand.

"But you Rose, oh, you'll be my star." I tensed all over. He was going to hurt Rose, she was the one he really cared about. ." He gave her a powerful slap across her face making her stubble to the side. Once she regained she balance he came at her again. She tried to block him but the chains that attached her to the wall where to short. I was pulling at my own chains. I could hear myself shouting for him to stop, that what he wanted was imposable. But he continued. He grabbed her around the neck and lifted her up against the wall, making her feet dangle just above the ground. I could see her trying to pry his hands off of her but it was no good. I could feel myself getting angrier, worrying about if he was going to kill her. I see her gasping for air. I continued to yell. But it was like yelling at a wall. It felt like I was watching her die for hours, it was endless, even though I knew it was only seconds. Just as she stopped gasping for air he dropped her to the ground, where she stayed. I was calling her name, but nothing worked. _Was she dead?_ No she couldn't be. He still wanted information from her, yet the longer she stayed on the ground, unmoving, the more I found myself worrying.

She woke gasping and coifing for air. I began to call her name right away, wanting to know if she was okay.

"Roza! Roza! Rose wake up!" When she finally regained herself she looked over at me, she was slumped against the floor and wall.

"How-" She lapsed back into a fit of coifing. "How long was I out?" She said when she was done.

"You were out for what felt like a," I stopped trying to get my thoughts together. "Half hour."

"Oh. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Roza. Are you?" She gave me a faint smile.

"Don't worry comrade. I can handle a lot."

"I know you can Roza. But I'm worried that neither of us will be able to handle this."

**How did you like Dimitri's point of view? Let me know. Next chapter should be up soon!**


	8. We need a plan

"_I know you can Roza. But I'm worried that neither of us will be able to handle this."_

**Rose POV**

A few days went by and it was still uneventful. Dimitri and I would attain bruises and cuts every day. I could never get Lissa to hear me through our bond, as I suspected. When Carter came in today I was too weak from the beating earlier to fight him.

"Hello Rose, Dimitri." Dimitri and I stayed silent. The red door was opened again and in walked two guardians. They walked over to me, pulling to my feet.

"What are you doing?" I asked weakly. They stayed silent. They undid my chains and held onto my arms tightly. I haven't walked in days. I've just been sitting down, chained to the wall. So when I took my first step for the past week I fell to the ground in a heap.

"Roza," I heard Dimitri call out.

"Shut up." Snarled Carter. He turned to look back at me. "Rose, you'll follow me." I looked back at Dimitri as the guards picked me up and marched me out of the small room.

"Dimitri," I called back, but it was too late. The door was closed.

I was lead into a room identical to the one I was in before. They chained me back up to the wall and I slumped to the ground.

"What do you want?"

"We want you to get the princess to hear you through your bond by tonight. We'll give today to get to her and if not we will…" He paused for a moment then continued. "We will change up your punishment."

"How?"

"By hurting the one you love the most."

"Yeah?" I asked, getting some of my normal sarcastic tone back. "Who would that be?"

"Well Dimitri of course." I stopped breathing. _How did he know? _I thought.

"He's not the one I love most." I scoffed trying to play it cool.

"Oh it's clear that he is. It's also clear that he feels the same about you."

"Yeah, well whatever helps you sleep." I didn't want to believe that he knew about how I felt about Dimitri, or that it could lead us into a lot of trouble with him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll be in to check on you at the end of the day." With that he left.

Hours went by and I couldn't get Lissa to hear me through our bond. I tried different ways and everything but the most I could do was get in her head and see what she was doing, nothing between us changed. It felt like a life time before Carter walked back in and I knew then that trouble was about to begin. He motioned for me to stand and I did.

"So, Rose, did you talk to the princess?" He asked. I was about to tell him the truth, but I realized that truth or not he would have no proof that I was lying.

"Yes." I lied.

"And?"

"She…" I wasn't prepared for this.

"Spit it out Rose. What did she say?"

"She said she is on her way, alone." He grew a wide smile across his face.

"_Perfect._" He purred. He called in his guards and they unchained me and half dragged me back to my cell with Dimitri. When we walked in I saw that Dimitri was asleep. But the guards threw me to the ground creating a loud bang that woke up Dimitri. He looked dazed for a few seconds. When the guards locked me back up his eyes focused back on me. But he said nothing. I could see the panic in his eyes. But it wasn't for himself, it was towards me, for me. _Was Carter right? _ I asked myself. _Did he feel the same feelings for me that I felt about him? _The guards left leaving a smiling Carter.

"Thank you very much Rose for your, cooperation. I'll keep me word as soon as everything is in place." With that he left. I let out a breath of air that I didn't realize I was holding in.

"Roza?" I heard Dimitri call my name. I looked over at him.

"Yeah?"

"What happened? Why did he take you away?"

"I- " I took a breather trying to figure out how I was going to explain everything without telling him that I was in love with him and Carter was threating to hurt him because of that.

"He wanted me to make Lissa hear me through our bond, to talk to her and to tell her to come here and make the trade of our lives for hers. He thought it would be better if I was alone."

"And did you talk to her?" I looked towards the door; I didn't want anyone to hear our conversation. I looked back at him and shook my head. I could see him let out a breath.

"The bond doesn't work like that. But Carter doesn't know that, he thinks Lissa is on her way now."

"Oh," Was all Dimitri said.

"Dimitri." I called to him. He looked back at me.

"Yes Rose?"

"We need to make a plan." I could see a faint smile appear.

"Yes Roza, we do."

**So, how did you like it? Let me know. I just wanted to thank my best friend who also happens to have an account here. Thanks ****Teamjessa36**** for helping me with this chapter!**


	9. Shadow Kissed

"_We need to make a plan." I could see a faint smile appear. _

"_Yes Roza, we do."_

"You don't happen to have any ideas, do you comrade?" I asked.

"No."

"Perfect." We stayed silent for a few minutes before I spoke up. I didn't want to have to tell Dimitri one of my biggest secretes. But I had to do it if we wanted to get out of here; the fact that I died and came back to life because of Lissa. Now, because of that I can see ghosts. That's not something that comes up in everyday conversation. I looked up at him. "Dimitri," I called out. He looked back up meeting my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I think I have a plan."

"Great, what is it?"

"Well," I thought about how to explain it. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"I- what is this about Rose?"

"Just answer me, do you?"

"I don't really know if I do. I never thought much about it. Why?"

"Well, you see, I can summon them. And since they hate the living dead; Strigoi, they can fight them. Then maybe they might help us break these chains, I don't know if there capable of that. It's the best I can come up with." He stared at me for a few moments.

"Roza, do, do you feel okay?"

"Dimitri!" I hissed. "I'm not crazy! I really can summon ghosts."

"Okay, why can you summon ghosts?" I could hear worry in his voice. Worry that was for me and probably my mental health. I was hoping he didn't ask that question. I looked away from him.

"Because, I-I'm connected to their world. I'm connected to the world of the dead."

"How?" I stayed silent. I remember Mrs. Karp telling me I can't tell anyone that I have died before. But I had to tell Dimitri if I wanted him to believe me. I also felt like I could trust him.

"Roza, it's okay, you can tell me." I looked up into his dark brown eyes.

"Because, I've died before." I saw him pale a bit, but barely. He was strong enough to hide it well, just not well enough for me.

"You've died?"

"Yeah, and Lissa brought me back to life. It's why we have the bond."

"Oh." He stopped to think.

"Dimitri, I'm shadow kissed." He mumbled the words I just said.

"When and how did you die?" His voice caught at the end. I thought about not answering. But what he knew by know couldn't get any worse.

"The car crash that killed Lissa's family, it killed me to. But she brought me back to life. She thought she only healed me, so did I, but, then we learned that I really was dead, she brought me back."

"Oh Roza," He stopped at that.

Carter picked that moment to walk in. "Dimitri," He nodded towards him as if they were old friends greeting each other at a fancy party. Then he looked at me. "Rose, how far is Lissa?" I looked up at him.

"I don't know."

"Well then, check." I looked at Dimitri. He looked sad. I then slipped into Lissa's mind because one; I wanted to act like I was using the bond to talk to her, and two; I wanted to check in on Lissa.

_She was at a meeting, about Dimitri and I. She was in a large room. The walls a dark, blood red, the tables and chairs where placed evenly around the door, they were all black. The room had a large crystal chandelier in the middle hanging from the ceiling; it shone on the faces of those in the room; Guardians. They were all talking at once. The room filled with people talking over each other; in till the queen called on for everyone to be silent. Everyone stopped talking at once._

"_So," She called out to everyone. "I have had time to think and hear what most of you said and have come to an end result." Everyone in the room held their breath. You could hear a pin drop in it if it were to. _

"_We will NOT be going on a rescue mission for guardians; Hathaway and Belikov." When she finished the room erupted into an argument. But she stood and calmly walked out of the room with guardians surrounding her. _

I left Lissa's mind and looked back up at Carter.

"She's two hours away." I felt like that gave Dimitri and I enough time without making me sound suspensions about Lissa. He looked pleased with my answer, nodded and left the room. I turned to look back at Dimitri.

"So, do you trust me?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"You trust me about the ghosts?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I guess you want to know the plan then, don't you?"

"Yes Roza, I would, and I trust you, I believe in you."

"Okay then, here it is…"

**God I'm so mean. I guess you will have to wait till the next chapter to find out the plan, hehehehe. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!**


	10. I See Ghosts

_"Okay, I guess you want to know the plan then, don't you?"_

_"Yes Roza, I would, and I trust you, I believe in you."_

_"Okay then, here it is…"_

"I can communicate with the dead, kinda. They can't talk but they can still do stuff. They hate the undead and they will attack them if I summon them."

"They'll attack the Strigoi?"

"Yes." I nodded my head. At this point I was just worried about the after effects of me summoning the ghosts. It can kill me if I have the wall down for too long. But I wasn't about to tell Dimitri that and possibly ruin one of our only chances of getting out of here.

"So can they get us out of these chains?" Dimitri lifted up his arm to show the chains hanging from them.

"Yeah, well, I don't know about that part. I can't really control them. They do their own thing. But once they attack the Strigoi they tend to go after me."

"Why. You're not Strigoi."

"No, but I've died, and came back."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so we're going to have to be fast about all of this."

"Okay Roza." I smiled. I loved it when he called me that.

"But Dimitri,"

"Yes?"

"I have to concentrate, so when Carter comes can you distract him?"

"Yes, I'll do anything to help you, _us_, get out." I realized that he didn't mean to say '_you'_, that he said _'us'_ to try and cover it up. I smiled at him. But that's all I got to do since Cater walked in then.

"Hello Rose, Dimitri. How far is our Princess?" I looked at Dimitri passing him a silent message. He understood it right away and began distracting Carter.

"Hey!" Dimitri shouted. Carter turned to face Dimitri and they began a heated conversation. I got lost in my own thoughts and brought down the walls that separated me from the ghosts. When I opened my eyes I saw them, I saw the ghosts, and they began to attack Carter.

**Sorry for the lack of updates. And I know this chapter is super short but I just wanted to get back into the swing of things here on Fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. DM or review , I love hearing what you all have to say.**


End file.
